Studies are proposed on the design and synthesis of new analogues of the neurohypophysial hormones with selectively enhanced properties. These will be useful in characterizing the receptors involved in responses and the metabolic processes that terminate them. Studies will also be continued on the evolution of several endocrine systems related to the control of water, sodium and calcium balances with particular attention to primitive bony fishes and amphibians.